I'll Get Through This
by writerfangirl
Summary: Kim is bullied but keeps it a secret from the guys. Will Jack and the gang be able to save her from herself or will they lose a warrior
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters in this story**

**Kim P.O.V**

****My name is Kim Crawford. I am a part of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. I am a second degree black belt. My best friend is Jack Brewer, third degree black belt. I go to school at Seaford High. I _was _the head cheerleader, until little miss bitchy a.k.a Donna Tobin, decided to kick me off the team for no reason! No reason I tell you! Anyway back to the topic. The guys don't know this but, I actually cut. Sometimes the world just doesn't wanna give me a break. It just keeps throwing things at me, most times I'm able to handle it but, sometimes I just need to release some pain. Now that I think about it I'm actually very secretive, seeing as though that the guys only know the positive things about me. Everyone thinks that I'm just a happy little girl who gets everything she wants. They have no idea how wrong they are. People look at me as a tough girl as well , you know, the kind of person you can't break. But all things break even the strongest people. I broke because some people cane be so, so, cruel hearted. They tell me things like "you're a mistake" or "you're just a waste of air" sometime things like "slut", "bitch" , "stupid blonde southern belle". I can take all those but what I can't take is "Just kill yourself you'll be doing everyone a favour" It was burned right into my brain. I am Kim Crawford and I am bullied.


	2. I will find out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or it's characters**

**A/N: My school wears uniforms so just imagine all the characters in whatever clothes you want**

**Kim P.O.V**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I turned off my alarm clock which means it's time for school. Yay! Insert sarcasm here. I just finished taking a shower and dressing up. I checked my phone while going downstairs for any messages. I got 3 messages. 1 was from Jack. *sigh* Jack, I may have a teensy crush on him. _Sure, teensy. is that what you use to say huge nowadays? _Shut up conscience! Ok fine I have a huge crush on Jack. I know having a crush in your best friend is so cliché. the message said: _Morning Kimmy ;) I'll see you at your house in 5. _we go to school together everyday. Such a sweet boy, now I feel bad I that I didn't tell him what's been going lately. Oh well it's for his own good anyway. The second text was from me girl best friend Grace. She was the only one who knows about the bullying. Her message said: _Hey Kim don't worry about the Ms. Bitchy and her posse. I'll be with you all the_ _way. _She was such a good friend. the third one was from- speak of the devil- Ms. Bitchy herself. _Hey Crawfish! Sad to see your still breathing, I don't understand why you don't just go kill yourself. No one even likes you. All you have is your loser friend Grace. _Wow! even early in the morning she bullies me. I know what you're thinking "why don't you just beat her up" well there's a simple answer to that. I only fight when I'm being attacked or during training. I don't make fights. I grabbed an apple and right on cue, Jack knocked on the door

"Hey! ready to go?" Jack said cheerfully. If he only knew

"Yep let me just get my bag." I sad with fake happiness. as i got to my bag i saw a note sticking out. It was one of the notes Donna has written me. This one said "you're nothing but a slut". I shoved the note back in my bag and we headed to school. Now if only I had been more careful I probably would've added more concealer to my arms.

**Jack P.O.V**

Something's wring with Kim. I can just tell. Lately she's been less cheery and has been spending more time with Grace. While we were walking to school I noticed her arms are quite red.

"Hey Kim. What's up with your arms?" I ask her

She looks at her arms then her eyes go wide but quickly brings it back to normal and says "Oh probably nothing" But I can tell it was a lie

"You sure? Let me see." I tell her considering my mom was a doctor.

I was about to grab her arm but she put it behind her and said very angrily I might add " I said it was nothing"

I can't believe she snapped at me. She practically yelled what she said. I raise my hand up in an I-surrender-fashion then her eyes soften as she mumbles a quiet "sorry" Okay now I know she's hiding something and I will find out what it is.


	3. Hell No!

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed I hope you like the rest of the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or it's characters**

**Kim P.O.V**

_Stupid, stupid. How could you forget to add more concealer to your arms? now Jack will probably try to find out what's wrong with you._ I thought. when we arrived at school Jack said he had to go meet up with someone. I'm slightly jealous because he never ditches me. well i wouldn't call it ditching per say, seeing as those he did tell me. Anyway. i was gonna get me books from my locker, I opened it up and wooptidoo more notes! Ugh will she ever stop?! Ok so these said:_ "Go rot in hell bitch!", "Stop hogging Jack you little prostitute!", "We're just waiting for the day when you kill yourself, then we'll all be happy." _Ouch. that last one stung. I just have to suck it up, and ignore it. I have to keep telling myself that so I don't break down crying. I'm about to meet up with Grace now because we have the same classes today.

"Hey Kim! Did you get any notes today?" Grace asked very concerned.

"When don't I?" I answer very glumly

"Can I see them?" I hand her the notes. She was practically blowing steam out of her ears.

"I WILL KILL THEM!"

"Shhh! do you want everyone to know?!" I told her since some people were looking at us. I pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Sorry. It's just- ugh! Will she ever leave you alone? I mean this has been goin' on for what like 2 months? And- What happened to your arm?" She asks suspiciously. I may or may not have promised I wouldn't cut anymore.

"Umm..."

"Kim! You promised!" She says

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! It was just too much!" I started tearing up. Through my blurry eyes I see her gaze on me soften.

"*sigh* Fine I forgive you! But Kim this has to stop! You can't keep cutting yourself!"

We heard some books fall but we didn't see anything. I was starting to get suspicious

"Grace! I think someone's listening!" I whisper-shouted

"Quick! you take that side of the room I take the other " Grace said. I nod in approval. we sneak up the person surrounding he/she. I nod to Grace and we both scream "BOO!"

"AAHH!" Said the person. Wait I know that person. Oh Hell no!

"Jerry?!" We both scream.

" Uh h-hey Kim and Grace!" He stuttered


	4. Promise me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or it's characters**

**A/N: Again Thank you for the reviews**

**Jack P.O.V**

After what I saw in Kim's arms I told her I had to meet up with someone. It wasn't really lying because I was meeting up with someone it just so happens they don't know yet. I actually see him right now.

"Jerry! Dude" I said as I caught up to him.

"Oh hey man! What's up?" He asked me after we bro hugged.

"Something's up with Kim and I need you, to spy on her and Grace"

"Wait if something is up with Kim why do _I _have to spy on them. Why can't you?" He asked.

"Well Kim thinks I'm suspicious because of what happened this morning" I explained to him.

"What happened this morning anyway?" I explained to him what happened, and he was as confused as me.

"Ok fine I'll spy on them. At least I'll get to see my Graciebell" You see he has a HUGE crush on Grace.

"Thanks man it means a lot" I said as left. I'm swear I will find out what's up with Kim and I will help her. As you can tell i have a tiny little crush on Kim. _Yep "tiny"._ Stupid conscience, FINE! a huge crush on Kim. That's why I'm determined to help her.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V**

I saw Kim and Grace talking by the hallway. I found them because I heard my little Graciebell yell "I WILL KILL THEM!" They just went inside the classroom after Kim shushed Grace. I'm not exactly sure how I was able to sneak into the classroom without getting caught but I'm hiding right now in a very cramp spot in the room. I heard Kim apologising to Grace after she said something about a promise. Huh wonder what the promise was? And then I heard the words Kim in cutting in the same sentence which means... HOLY SHIT! KIM CUTS! I was so shocked I knocked over some books. Shit! while I was trying to fix the books I heard them yell "BOO!" "AAHH!" I screamed. Uh oh Busted! this isn't swag yo! Jack is soo gonna kill me! "JERRY!" they both yelled at me. "uh h-hey Kim and Grace I stuttered.

"Oh no!, Oh no, Oh no" Kim started _sobbing_. Oh this has got to be bad for _The _Kim Crawford to start sobbing.

"Kim! Kim! Calm down! ok I promise we'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone." Grace said trying to calm her down.

"Je-Jerry, H-how much d-did you h-hear" Kim asked in between sobs.

" I heard everything from when Grace yelled out in the hallway up to when you found me" I said guiltily.

"Jerry please, please promise me you won't tell anybody. especially Jack." Man Jack was right yo!

"Only if you tell me what's really going on" I said dead serious. This is Kim she was practically my baby sister.

After they explained everything to me, I was honestly shocked at the same time really mad. How could Donna tell Kim to kill herself? That's just wrong yo!

"Kim I have to tell you something."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Jack was the one who sent me to spy on you, he was really worried." I told her.

"Jerry look at me. Promise me you won't tell Jack!" Kim said. She pulled herself together right after I told her.

"But Kim if Jack knew he would be able to help you" I said trying to convince her.

"No! Jerry _promise me!_" I saw something in Kim's eyes they were _fear. _I knew what I had to do.

"Alright. But promise you will let me help you."

"Yes! Yes! I promise" after that we hugged Grace joined in soon enough.

"Ok let's get to class." Grace said

"Oh yeah! See ya ladies!" I said then exited. Jack you have no idea how right you are.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V**

After that little scene I was somewhat relieved to finally tell someone other than Grace. I hope Jerry keeps his promise. Or else I'm gonna kick him where the sun don't shine and I'll kick it so hard that it'll turn purple. Hey! I'm bullied but that doesn't mean Kim Crawford is completely gone. And I am very grateful for that. Wait a minute, i have every class with Jack today. Oh joy! Note my sarcasm

**A/N: Please review ;)**


	5. Jack knows

**A/N: hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated school's been bugging us about exams. review!**

**Kim P.O.V**

The whole day I could feel Jack staring at me and let me tell ya, it's not fun. I could tell he knew something was up. Well duh! He sent Jerry to spy on you didn't he? Shut up conscience I don't have time to deal with your crap. Don't you mean our crap? We are not having this conversation! Well at least I know Jerry won't tell, I think. Speak of the devil here comes Jerry. " Kim! I need your help with Jack" he said frantically. "Why? You didn't tell him anything right?! Cuz I swear if you told him anything-" " I didn't tell him anything but I'm running out of excuses to get out of him asking me" Jerry cut me off. I sigh " I knew telling you would have it's consequences. Ok um... I got it! Just tell him you found out I have a rash, that's what I told him." " Then how do I explain to him why I've been running off?" He asked. Did he just say something smart? " did you just say something smart?.. wait forget that. Why were you running off! I thought you said you gave him excuses" I said really frustrated. " Yeah... About that" ugh! I knew he'd mess up something. " Just tell him you had LBM" "I do?! Oh my god! Kim what do I do" he said then did his "Colombian war chant" " No you idiot! It's your alibi!" " oh yeah! Thanks Kim" Wow. Well that's Jerry for ya

**Jack P.O.V**

Ugh! This is so annoying I know Jerry knows something but he won't tell me. I need to help Kim but I can't if I don't know what's wrong with her! Wait a minute. Is that Jerry!? " Jerry!" I said running up to him " oh hey jack" he said nervously, wait nervously? Oh now I know something's up. " Jerry I know you know something so just tell me" I practically begged. "Kim just has a rash... Yeah a rash" " Jerry you and I both know that's not it" "whaaat?" He said with his voice 3 octaves higher "JERRY" " ALRIGHT fine kimscutting" all I got was alright fine "what was the last part " *sigh* Kim's cutting" no, no, no. Tell me I did not just hear that right " SHE'S WHAT?!"


	6. The full name

**A/N: Hey guys! so since I didn't update in so long I thought why not update twice? Anyway I got all the reviews so far and I'd just like to say thanks!**

**Jerry P.O.V**

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Jack screeched like a banshee. Oh man you just has to crack didn't ya Martinez? Kim's gonna kill me. That's so not swag. I did the only thing I could do, I ran. Ok,ok calm down. I just gotta get outta here I wanna live a little longer. I bumped into someone. Wait a minute, blonde hair, brown eyes. OH MY GOD IT'S KIM. "Jerry what's the matter?" she asked me "No-nothing" I stuttered. Dammit Jerry! "Jerry what did you do" Kim said in a really scary tone, as in Batman scary. "I swear nothing!" I said with my voice about as high as an opera singer. "JERRY MONICA MARTINEZ" Oh man the full name. I'm screwed. She's glaring. "I told Jack please don't kill me" I said then shielded my face. " .What?" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry" "Jerry shut up! we have to find a way to escape from Jack. After we do that I'm gonna hit you so hard-" "don't finish that sentence" "You're right it'll have a better effect if you don't know" MOMMY! "Listen Jerry. I estimate we have about 5 minutes before Jack gets here, so we better run" I nodded. We ran to the cafeteria. We went inside and dammit my day's just getting worse yo! Jack was in there.


	7. Damn Straight!

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews it means a lot to me. If by any chance you're a fan of Young Justice please respond to my challenge it's called the Grown Up Challenge. I do not own Kickin' It or Young Justice (since it was mentioned)**

**Kim P.O.V**

_Crap._

That's what went through my head when I saw Jack in the café. Of all the places, he just _had_ tobe here, at this exact moment. "Uh..H-hey Jack" I said awkwardly. "Kim are you...cutting?" he asks straight to the point. I glare at Jerry and gave him a look that clearly says _you're screwed._ "Jack, it's none of your business ok? I have my reasons." I say calmly knowing if I blow up at hime then we'll all be damned

"So you are. Why?" I feel really guilty. There's a look of pure hurt in his eyes.

"Life's..._complicated _Jack. I need to do something to make the pain go away"

"And you think cutting is the answer!?"

"What is your problem! Like I said it's none of your business, and besides I've been cutting for a long time and you only noticed now. Why do you suddenly care!?"

"Guys chill, fighting won't solve the problem" Jerry says after just standing there awkwardly listening.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" Jack and I yelled simultaneously. Jerry just leaves hastily.

"Jack" I say with gritted teeth "Just leave me alone"

"No. Kim you're my best friend I'm not leaving you"

"Jack.. just...stop the act" I say before leaving but not without sending him a sorrowful glance.

**Jack P.O.V**

She cuts. She's been miserable. What act? I'm not gonna stop until I figured out why she's been cutting. _You just _had _to shout at her didn't ya!_ Shut up conscience! I don't need to be reminded of what I did wrong. I have to get answers, but how? I got it! I'll just take a teensy peek inside Kim's locker. Now I'm really glad Kim told me her locker combo. Ok now, let's see what's in here. book,book,book,notes,book..wait wait back up. What are these notes. As i read the notes I swear I was just about ready to punch something. Kill herself! Those bastards told her to kill herself?! No wonder she's been cutting she thinks she's not important! I was so mad I actually punched the locker beside me and made a fist size dent. Now all i have to do is figure out why she has these notes _She's being bullied you nimrod! _Ok now I just feel really _really _stupid. _Damn straight!_

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner school's been busy. Review!**


End file.
